LOTM: Escapade Through Time S5 P11/Transcript
(Mister Negative is seen firing energy at the heroes charging at him) Mister Negative: DIE!! Alex: NEVER!!! (The heroes dodge the energy balls) Mister Negative: *Growls* (Mister Negative charges another blast) Mister Negative: Hurry up and- Gold Experience: MUDA!!! (Mister Negative is punched by Giorno's Gold Experience) Mister Negative: GNN!!!! Giorno:..... Mister Negative: *Growls* Damn BRAT!!! (Mister Negative fires energy at Gold Experience, doing no damage) Mister Negative: !! (Gold Experience then delivers a swift barrage of kicks to Mister Negative) Gold Experience: WRYYYYY!!!! (Mister Negative is knocked back) Ruby: Whoa. Giorno: Don't expect me to hold back against this man Miss Rose. Ruby: ?? Giorno: From what I've heard and seen just now, this man is nothing but pure hatred and evil. And I'm sure you can understand why we must be rid of him, correct? Ruby: *Nods* Giorno: *Nods* Ruby: !! LOOK OUT!! (Giorno is knocked down by an energy blast and starts falling to the ground) Giorno: ! GOLD EXPERIENCE!!! (Gold Experience appears and punches the ground) Giorno: *Thinking* Plant the seed of vitality! Bring forth new life! (A tree grows out of the ground and lifts Giorno up into the air before he jumps back onto the ground) Kyle: Whoa! Emily: A tree?! Mister Negative: *Growls* Alex: Give it up Martin! Ian: You can't win! Mister Negative: No! I'll turn you all to ASH!! (Another unstable vortex begins opening) Mister Negative: !! (Negative takes cover as the vortex opens, pulling the heroes toward it) Giorno: !!! Kyle: Hold on! (Most of the heroes manage to grab onto something. Izuku, Yang, Mista, Zulu and Kane begin to slide toward the vortex unable to grab anything) Mista: OH SHIT!!! Zulu: CAN'T FIND ANYTHING TO GRAB!!! Kane: AAAAHHHH!!!! Raynell: KANE!! ZULU!! Anne: DAD!!! (The group is then pulled into the vortex. It then cuts to them being transported to another time) Izuku: *Lands on the ground* GNN!!! Yang: *Lands on the ground* OW!! (The others soon land) Mista: *Groans* (The group stands and find themselves in an open field surrounded by trees) Kane: W-Where are we? Zulu: Not sure. Everyone stay close! Yang: Right. (The ground then shakes) Kane: !! Zulu: What the...? Izuku: G-....Guys? (The heroes look to find a large T-Rex emerging from the trees) Yang: !! Zulu: OH SHIT!!! T-Rex: *Roar* Yang: WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! (Zulu tries to find the others' coordinates) Zulu: Gimme a minute and hold that thing off! Yang: Hold THAT off?! Zulu: Yes! Kane: Dad are you crazy?! We can't- (The T-Rex roars and charges) Mista: MOVE YOU FOOLS!!! (The heroes dodge out of the way) Yang: WHOA!!! Izuku: TOO CLOSE!!! T-Rex: *Roar* Mista: We gotta take this thing down! Izuku: C-Can't be too hard! Yang: Let's go! (The group rushes toward the T-Rex) T-Rex: *Growls* (Yang launches herself up and grabs onto the T-Rex's face) Yang: Hey big guy! T-Rex: *Roar* (Yang punches the T-Rex in the eye as Mista aims at the other eye) Mista: Go on Sex Pistols! (Mista fires two bullets as Sex Pistols then kicks them toward the eye, hitting it and blinding the T-Rex) T-Rex: *Pained roar* Kane: Finish it Izuku! (Izuku jumps toward the T-Rex's head) Izuku: SMAAAASH!!!! (Izuku punches the T-Rex, knocking it down to the ground) Izuku: Whoa, never thought I'd get to punch a dinosaur! (Zulu then finds the others' coordinates) Zulu: I got it! Come on guys! (The group reunites as they teleport through time back to the others) Zulu: We're back! Alex: Guys! (Alex is hit by an energy blast) Alex: GNN!! Zulu: !! Mister Negative: Back so soon? Yang: Ah shit. Mister Negative: *Smirk* (The scene then cuts to Starkiller fighting against Galen and Qrow in Earthrealm as they move outside) Starkiller: RAAH!!! (Starkiller clashes with Galen) Starkiller: You won't win this fight. Starkiller: On the contrary! It is the two of YOU who die today! (Starkiller pushes the two back with the Force) Starkiller: Hmph. (The two stand back up) Qrow: This isn't going well. Galen: Just keep pushing! We'll beat him. (Qrow nods before the two rush toward Starkiller again) Starkiller:......Die. (Starkiller suddenly blasts the two with Force Lightning) Qrow: GAAAH!!! Galen: RAAAAH!!!! Starkiller: *Laughs* (Galen then grabs Starkiller with the Force and throws him aside) Starkiller: GNN!!! Galen: *Panting* (The two fall to their knees in pain) Galen: He's good... But not that good. Qrow:.... (Starkiller then rushes back over and clashes with Galen) Starkiller: You're not better than me fool! Galen: The Dark Side has blinded you...! (Qrow attacks as well, causing Starkiller to clash with him as well) Starkiller: Nnnn. Qrow: It's over! Starkiller: No! It's! NOT!!! (Starkiller pushes Qrow back before he looks at Galen) Starkiller: DIIIE!!!! Galen: !! (Starkiller rams his other lightsaber through Galen's abdomen) Galen: GAH!!! Qrow:....... (Galen drops his lightsaber as Starkiller pulls his out of his body. Galen steps back a bit before falling down) Galen: !..... Starkiller: I told you, I'm better than you. Galen:...... Qrow:.....RAAAH!!!! (Qrow rushes in) Starkiller: !! (Qrow slices Starkiller's hand with Galen's other lightsaber) Starkiller: AAAHHH!!!!! (Starkiller grabs his arm in pain as he stumbles back) Qrow:..... Starkiller: *Growls*..... (Starkiller then opens a time vortex and runs through it) Qrow:...... (Galen is seen crawling over to a wall before he sits up against it) Galen: *Labored breathing* Qrow: Galen! (Qrow runs over to Galen and kneels down) Qrow: Galen. Galen:.....Someone was going to die during this fight....It...was inevitable.... Qrow:...... Galen: Make......Make sure that.....Chronos...doesn't win. G-Got it...? Qrow: I'll make sure of it Galen. Galen:....*Smirk* Huh. Good man Qrow.... Barely knew each other but.....you.....You're something else.... Qrow:....... Galen: I.....wish you all.....the best of luck..... (Galen smirks before his head droops down, dying from his injury) Qrow:....... Jack: *Over comms* Qrow! (Qrow answers his radio) Qrow:....Kids? Jack: The Sands have been defeated! How's things on your end? (Qrow looks at Galen's body) Qrow:.....Galen's dead kid. Jack: *Over comms* He's what?! Qrow: Starkiller got him. Jack: *Sigh* Well, we can't worry about that right now, we gotta go help the others! Regroup and let's get back to them! Qrow: Right. (Qrow hangs up. He then closes Galen's eyes) Qrow: Thank you. (Qrow runs off. Galen's body is then seen vanishing...as he becomes one with the Force) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts